Ne te cache pas
by Ardha
Summary: Lorsque que la peur prend le pas sur la raison et que le manque de confiance en soi est trop grand, Harry fait le mauvais choix et se dissimule sous des vêtements et derrière des sourires. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un lui redonne espoir et lui dise : ne te cache plus. Mais est-ce déjà trop tard ? ... Lemon !


**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note** : Désolée à tous ceux qui croyaient que c'était la suite de « Dans Vos Yeux » mais ce n'est qu'un simple OS pour vous faire patienter. J'avance doucement sur la suite de DVY mais j'y travaille alors pas d'inquiétude ! x) Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ne te cache pas**

.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon lorsque Blaise descendit les marches extérieures de l'école. Il s'immobilisa dans la cour de la si célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Entouré des corps de ses amis et de ses ennemis, tous mélangés dans la mort pendant que les vivants commençaient à pleurer les pertes de cette monstrueuse guerre.

De la poussière recouvrait son visage à la peau sombre, du sang coulait sur sa tempe droite alors qu'il commençait à regarder les visages cireux des élèves morts à ses pieds. D'un geste las du poignet, il essuya le liquide carmin qui entravait sa vue.

Le combat était fini. Les mangemorts encore vivants s'étaient soit enfuis, soit se trouvaient aux mains des Aurors. Ça voulait dire que Voldemort était mort. Ils avaient gagnés. La lumière avait gagné. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas en vue. Et quand il regardait de ses yeux bleus les corps sans vie, il cherchait sans en avoir conscience le corps du brun. Mais il n'était pas là.

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit plus loin vers la gauche, une jeune fille pleurer sur le corps de celui qui jadis avait été son petit-ami. Serait-ce son cas aussi ? Devrait-il pleurer sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Parce que, merde, pour le moment, Harry n'était toujours pas là. Et Harry… Harry était l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sentant ses yeux s'embrumer, il les détourna vers le pont. Il désirait tellement que le Gryffondor revienne en vie, qu'il soit là avec lui pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer comme ils s'étaient aimés la veille. Ça avait été si tendre, si doux. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier leur première nuit et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la dernière.

En arrière fond, il entendit des cris douloureux, des hurlements de souffrances. Mais plus rien n'existait pour le Serpentard. Plus rien sauf… sauf ce corps ensanglanté qui s'avançait en chancelant vers lui. Tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Blaise, complètement paralysé ne pouvait que le regarder s'avancer.

Il eut vaguement conscience que les gens murmuraient autour de lui, qu'on acclamait leur héros mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard bleu de celui vert terne de son amant. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fit un pas en avant. Le Sauveur tenait négligemment sa baguette d'une main pendant que l'autre maintenait de toutes ses forces sa chemise déchirée, cachant son torse. Du sang maculait le tissu. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop.

Blaise fronça les yeux. Etait-il gravement blesser ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir. Aussi vite que ses jambes fatigués le lui permettaient. Il courut vers le rouge et or comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était un peu vrai parce qu'il lui avait tout donné à ce jeune survivant. Son corps, son cœur, son âme. Il lui appartenait, pour toujours. Jamais il ne pourrait en aimer un autre comme il l'aimait, lui.

Arrivé à son niveau, le Serpentard ne perdit pas de temps et emprisonna dans ses bras musclés le corps tremblant du Héros du Monde Sorcier. En fermant les yeux, il respira profondément, l'odeur de son amant, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux maculés d'hémoglobine. Harry se crispa dans son étreinte. Blaise se recula juste un peu pour voir s'il avait mal, sans vraiment le lâcher, mais le visage fermé du Gryffon lui apprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Harry tu… commença-t-il, sa voix légèrement cassée, avant d'être coupé par la main tenant la baguette du susnommé.

Il avait été torturé par Bellatrix à coups de Doloris et il avait crié. Beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce que Draco, son meilleur ami, ne vienne le délivrer de sa tante. Mais tout cela était terminé, maintenant. Tout ce qui importait était Harry. Son Harry.

- Tais-toi, Blaise, murmura le brun. Je… Je suis content que tu ais survécu. Vraiment. Mais…

Sa voix se brisa soudainement. Cela semblait être trop dur de dire la suite. Blaise ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était perdu. Irrémédiablement. Pourquoi ce « mais » ? Qu'allait-il lui dire de plus ?

- Mais, continua Harry après avoir repris sa respiration, toi et moi, c'est fini. On n'était pas faits pour être ensemble.

Le Serpentard sursauta et se recula comme s'il venait de se brûler. Son sang se glaça alors que les mots de son amant se répandait en lui tel un serpent vicieux et particulièrement venimeux. Pouvait-on mourir d'une perte d'amour ? Parce que sur le coup le noir cru que son cœur allait l'abandonner. Harry… Harry ne pouvait pas être sérieux, si ? Pouvait-il le quitter, l'abandonner alors que la guerre était maintenant finie et qu'ils pouvaient vivre heureux ? Avait-il ne fut-ce que le droit de faire ça ? De lui faire ça ?

Saleté de vie. Blaise avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. De lui faire mal, à ce type là qui se tenait droit devant lui, maintenant fermement sa chemise contre sa peau. Il avait envie de le casser comme lui se sentait brisé.

- Tu peux pas faire ça, s'insurgea-t-il.

Et par Salazar, il se détesta pour le ton si pathétique qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il se haïssait pour se sentir si trahi, si abandonné. Il se méprisait d'avoir espéré avoir enfin une vie heureuse. Mais surtout – surtout ! – il détestait, haïssait et méprisait Harry qui baissa un peu la tête.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota ce dernier.

Il était désolé ? Il était vraiment désolé ? Salazar pourquoi le faisait-il alors ? Pourquoi devait-il détruire la seule chose qui avait réellement compté dans sa vie ?

- Alors laisse-nous une chance, supplia-t-il.

Merde il était prêt à tout pour qu'il leur laisse une deuxième chance. Parce que même s'il le détestait, il l'aimait ce connard. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Blaise se rapprocha et avec des mains tremblantes attrapa le visage de Potter pour le relever vers lui. Il appuya délicatement son front contre celui marqué par une cicatrice et le regarda bien dans les yeux. Le vert si brillant, si joyeux habituellement, n'était plus qu'un vert terne et vide de sens.

Ne supportant pas ce regard presque hagard du plus petit, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles ensanglantées d'Harry. Le baiser fût désespéré à l'image d'un dernier baiser, celui avant les adieux. Blaise retint le plus possible les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux sous l'intensité de l'échange.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Serpentard remarqua instantanément que l'autre pleurait. Ses joues pâles étaient inondées de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux toujours clos. Blaise en caressa une, doucement, du dos de sa main. Ne voulant pas que ce moment lui échappe.

- S'il-te-plaît…

- Je suis désolé, répéta le Sauveur, une nouvelle fois.

Puis, il s'éloigna. De quatre pas. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il transplana simplement, emportant avec lui son cœur. Il entendit des gens crier. Mais il s'en foutait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Harry était parti. Longtemps après, Blaise continua de fixer l'endroit où sa vie était partie.

.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

Aplatissant un pli que faisait la nappe blanche, Blaise se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il faisait là. Draco, son meilleur ami, l'avait invité à venir dîner tout en omettant volontairement qu'ils ne seraient pas que tous les deux. Connard. S'il l'avait su, jamais il ne serait venu. C'était sûrement pour cela que l'aristocrate ne l'avait pas prévenu. Connard manipulateur.

- Je te sers un verre Blaise ? demanda la voix vicieuse de son futur-ex-meilleur-ami.

En retenant un soupir, le noir releva les yeux vers son hôte qui lui montrait sa bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Les autres ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Autour de la table, on retrouvait Weasley, Granger, Londubat, Théo, Pansy, eux deux et… et Potter. Si ce dernier n'avait pas été là, il aurait accepté la soirée avec joie. Revoir ses amis de Serpentard et les Gryffondors qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais merde ! Il y avait Potter.

- Merci, dit-il simplement en poussant légèrement son verre en direction du blond.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela. Blaise retint un grognement. Ils étaient tous en couples. Weasley et Granger. Londubat et Pansy. Dray et Théo. Il ne restait plus que lui et Potter. Et ce n'était pas une coïncidence, il connaissait assez le fils Malfoy pour le savoir.

La guerre était terminée depuis dix mois. Dix longs mois pendant lesquels Blaise n'avait pas réussi à oublier son ancien amant. Discrètement, il jeta un regard vers ce dernier. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille. Toujours ces lunettes banales. Toujours ces mêmes mimiques. Toujours ces mêmes vêtements qui ne ressemblaient à rien.

Qui avait l'idée de mettre un col roulé en pleine été ? Qui portait des gants en cuirs, même pour manger ? Depuis la guerre, personne n'avait vu Harry Potter avec une seule parcelle de peau à l'air libre. C'était même un miracle qu'il ne porte pas encore le voile. Bien que Blaise s'interrogeait, il ne disait rien sachant que son amour ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui.

Cependant, il y avait quelques détails qui avaient changés chez l'ancien Gryffondor. Il paraissait plus fatigué, plus pâle, plus maigre qu'avant. On pouvait aisément remarquer les cernes qui encadraient son regard vert ou le fait qu'il flottait – encore plus que d'habitude – dans ces vêtements sombres. Mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Personne ne lui posait de questions. Même si Blaise en mourait d'envie.

Attrapant son verre de nouveau plein et buvant une gorgée, l'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Assis en face de lui, Harry restait lui-même, parlant avec son ardeur habituel avec Weasley et Londubat. Il soupira. Même après tout ce temps, il l'aimait cet idiot mal coiffé. Qui ne l'aurait pas aimé ? Il avait un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait un air fragile, qu'on voulait à tout prix protéger tout en étant fort et indépendant. C'était un paradoxe à lui tout seul et il attirait tous les regards comme le miel le faisait avec les abeilles.

- Alors Blaise, commença Draco le sortant de ses pensées. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Marc ?

Le susnommé qui buvait tranquillement son verre, recracha le liquide alcoolisé en entendant la question de son futur-défunt-ex-meilleur-ami posée d'une voix tout à faire anodine. Il le fusilla du regard alors que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux.

- Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il avec dignité en essuyant l'alcool qui avait coulé.

Il pria tous les dieux qui les observaient pour que cela close la conversation. Cependant, lorsque Weasley ouvrit la bouche, il dut se faire une raison. Les dieux ne l'aimaient décidément pas.

- Qui est ce Marc ?

- Personne qui ne te regarde, Ronald, dit-il désireux de couper court à la conversation.

- C'est un mec qui fait partit de son école d'avocamage, je l'ai rencontré il est très séduisant et plus qu'attiré par notre ami ici présent.

Connard ! Blaise avait envie d'hurler. De _lui_ hurler de se la fermer. Pourquoi devait-il dire ça maintenant ? Alors que… qu'Harry était là ?

- Ta gueule Draco, siffla-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Son ami parut outré en se tournant vers lui, la main sur la poitrine. Mais ce n'était que de la comédie, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour ceux qui savait où regarder. Blaise grinça des dents, sachant que la suite serait encore pire. Et qu'il serait facilement tenté de commettre un meurtre tellement ses nerfs seraient mis à rude épreuve.

- Quoi ? dit le blond en prenant son verre et en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi devrais-je fermer ma gueule alors qu'ici tout le monde désir savoir comment avance ta vie sentimentale ? Après tout tu es le seul célibataire autour de cette table…

Blaise tenta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui avait drastiquement pâli, les mains repliées contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Se protéger de quoi ? Blaise l'ignorait mais il détestait le voir ainsi. Si désemparé, si triste. Et même s'il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le Sauveur l'avait largué à la fin de la Bataille finale, il n'arrivait pas à lui vouloir du mal. Il l'aimait encore. Et Draco le savait. Evidemment.

- Oh ! continua son ami. Mais non ! Excuse-moi, je t'avais oublié Potter, cracha-t-il avec sarcasme. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Marc, ajouta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, tout Harry déjà oublié.

Draco avait un sérieux problème avec l'ex-Gryffondor depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Ça avait été lui qui avait ramassé Blaise quand, effondré, il buvait pour oublier. Les deux Princes avaient enterré la hache de guerre quand les Serpentard avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, ils s'entendaient même assez bien. Mais depuis la Bataille Finale, ils étaient en froid. Surtout Draco qui ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami souffrir d'une relation.

Sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas les détails, Blaise fit fi de sa bouche sèche et de son cœur qui se serrait pour se lancer :

- Marc… Marc a été gentil, dit-il en essayant de ne pas faire attention à Harry qui venait de relever rapidement la tête et le fixait maintenant de ses yeux verts trop brillants. On a été manger dans un nouveau restaurant du Chemin de Travers pour ensuite passer côté Moldu, voir un film.

- Ensuite ? demanda Draco presque prêt à sauter de sa chaise.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait parler. Théo semblait exaspéré de son petit-ami alors que Pansy était pendue à ses lèvres. Neville paraissait indifférent et l'écoutait juste alors qu'Hermione et Ron jetaient fréquent coup d'œil à leur meilleur ami. On aurait même dit que le rouquin était sur le point d'attraper la main gantée d'Harry.

- Marc m'a raccompagné, avoua-t-il en essayant de paraître détendu.

Mais il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir trahi son amour, de l'avoir lâchement trompé. Et à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur se ratatinait. Il sentit encore sur lui les yeux verts mais tentait de ne pas les croiser. Jamais.

- Et ? l'encouragea son hôte.

Hôte qui se prit un malheureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Bien fait. De toute façon Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Ça ne regardait personne. Surtout pas son ex-amant. Draco jeta un regard méchant à Théo – l'auteur du coup de coude – tout en se massant les côtes.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il presque méchamment.

- Parce que tu dois aller voir si le rôti est prêt, répondit son cher et tendre en lui faisant des grands yeux.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ah ! Ah… Oui, le rôti, effectivement. Je vais aller le voir.

Draco se leva, tapotant au passage l'épaule de Pansy qui leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Blaise fronça les sourcils en les voyant faire. Qu'allait-il _encore_ se passer ?

- Hermione, tu voulais me montrer un livre, non ? demanda la fille Parkinson en se levant elle aussi.

L'ex-Gryffondor parut perplexe pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que son visage s'éclaire avec un grand sourire. Elle acquiesça en expliquant qu'il était dans la voiture. Elles partirent toutes les deux, blablatant sur justement la nouvelle voiture que Ron venait d'acheter. En les observant quitter la pièce, Blaise eu la désagréable impression de comprendre ce que les autres cherchaient à faire. Enfoirés.

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, s'exclama Neville faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

- Je t'accompagne, rappliqua Théo en sautant sur l'occasion.

- Vais fumer, marmonna Ron à son tour.

Lorsque les trois jeunes hommes furent sortis, Blaise trouva la salle bien trop calme. Bien sûr il aurait pu trouver une excuse pour sortir lui aussi mais inconsciemment il attendait une telle occasion depuis longtemps déjà. Harry ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi il avait mis fin à leur histoire alors qu'elle venait de commencer. Et il avait bien l'intention d'avoir des réponses ce soir.

Un rire nerveux traversa l'air. Blaise releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui passait une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs, les décoiffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, le noir désirait ardemment remplacer cette main par la sienne. Il voulait tellement caresser une nouvelle fois cette peau soyeuse, embrasser ces lèvres douces et tentatrices, tenir contre lui ce corps fin et fragile.

Se raclant la gorge pour se reprendre, il prit une nouvelle fois une gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour se donner du courage. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'alcool rendait fort et courageux ? Un peu comme l'amour. Il baissa les yeux.

- On dirait bien qu'on nous a abandonné, rit nerveusement Harry en passant une nouvelle fois la main dans ses mèches ébènes. Je savais même pas que Ron fumait, souffla-t-il.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir une telle conversation banale avec lui, il voulait des explications, des raisons. Il voulait savoir par Salazar, était-ce si difficile ? S'il savait pourquoi, il arriverait à passer à autre chose, peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait plus coupable à chaque fois qu'un autre homme le touchait. Comme avec Marc.

- Pourquoi ? se surprit-il à dire.

Et il n'avait la force que de poser cette question. Cette unique et simple question. En face de lui, Harry sursauta et fixa ses deux billes d'émeraudes sur lui, interrogateur.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Les doigts sombres se resserrèrent autour de son verre, ses dents grincèrent. Un désir de balancer son verre d'alcool le prit au dépourvu mais il se força au calme. Ça ne servirait à rien. Strictement à rien. En plus, Harry n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bien et il ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

Sa voix sèche tomba comme un couperet. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler si durement mais il en avait marre de se torturer avec ça. Il n'en pouvait plus de rêver de ça, de vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules.

- Je… commença Harry, la main crispée sur sa poitrine.

Blaise ne fit rien pour l'aider. Son côté sadique était heureux de voir que le Héros n'était pas si insensible à leur rupture puisqu'il paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment. Son côté amoureux voulut instantanément se lever pour aller le rassurer, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait oublier et l'aimer comme il n'avait eu de cesse de le faire depuis ce fameux moment.

- Je peux pas te le dire, souffla le brun d'une voix brisée.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, constata Blaise d'une voix blanche en essayant de ne pas paraître perturbé par la vision d'un Harry prostré sur lui-même et tremblant.

- Si ! cria ce dernier. Si, bien sûr que si. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'aimais.

En essayant de ne pas faire attention au temps employé, Blaise continua d'une voix accusatrice. Il voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le pousser plus loin que jamais personne ne l'ait fait. Il voulait le voir craquer devant lui et savoir s'il avait espéré pour rien ou s'il y avait une chance – même infime – que tout n'ait pas été vain.

- Si tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as quitté, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi. Et donc que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé.

- J'avais confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais… Mais je peux pas te le dire, tu me détesteras.

- Je te déteste déjà, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme, loin de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

En entendant ces mots, Harry écarquilla les yeux, les mains toujours pressées contre sa poitrine. Puis doucement, il baissa le visage, camouflant les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Cependant, Blaise eut le temps de les voir mais il ne dit rien. Attendant.

- Je suppose que je le mérite, souffla le brun. Et c'est sans doute mieux que tu me détestes pour ça que pour… laisse-tomber.

Le Sauveur se leva alors, sa chaise raclant contre le sol de la demeure de Draco. Il le regarda brièvement avant de marcher en direction de la porte. Blaise le regarda faire en silence, se demandant vaguement si c'était bien Harry Potter qui prenait la fuite comme ça. La main sur la poignée, ce dernier se tourna à demi vers lui et dit :

- Je t'aime, Blaise. Ne doute pas de ça.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir. Comme ça. Après avoir lâché une bombe pareille. Le cœur de l'ex-Serpentard explosa de bonheur. Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait toujours, comme lui. Ils s'aimaient. Alors peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance d'être heureux, non ? Pourquoi l'autre était-il parti ? Il aurait dû l'embrasser, ils auraient dû fêter ça dignement. Alors pourquoi ce départ ?

Les sourcils froncés, Blaise finit quand même par se lever et quitter la salle à manger. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry l'aimait encore. Il allait le retrouver et l'obliger à lui dire les raisons de son geste puis il lui ferait l'amour toute la nuit. Oh oui, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant qu'il avait une raison de continuer à espérer.

Se dépêchant, il couru presque vers la sortie, se doutant que son amour désirait quitter les lieux au plus vite. En passant devant la cuisine, il eut un vague sourire en entendant Draco pester contre un elfe de maison pour lui _ordonner_ de se dépêcher avec le rôti. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour cela que Théo lui avait dit d'aller dans la cuisine.

La porte ouverte du Manoir laissait la brise légère de cette soirée de début d'été. Une désagréable odeur de tabac se fit ressentir, obligeant Blaise à retrousser le nez. Ce fut cependant les éclats de voix qui arrivèrent à ses oreilles qui le persuadèrent de continuer. Parmi les voix il repéra rapidement celle d'Harry et celle de Ron. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils l'air de s'engueuler ?

Les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, Blaise décida de ne pas montrer sa présence pour le moment. Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux anciens Gryffondors. Quoi de mieux pour apprendre plusieurs choses intéressantes ? Lors de sa scolarité, il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard pour rien.

Se collant au mur près de la porte d'entrée, le fils Zabini se concentra sur la conversation.

- … Il me déteste, dit clairement Harry, la voix peinée.

- C'est normal, s'exclama à son tour Ron d'une voix forte presque colérique. Moi aussi je t'aurais détesté si tu m'avais fait ce que tu lui as fait. Harry tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à une autre réaction de sa part. Tu l'as quitté, merde ! Et sans aucunes explications !

Pendant un instant, Blaise fut surpris d'entendre le rouge et or jurer et employer un tel ton contre son meilleur ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le rouquin parler ainsi.

- Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux…

Pourquoi serait-il dégouté ? Le mystère s'épaississait et Blaise n'avait qu'une envie : le résoudre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Harry avait une raison de le quitter. Sûrement pas une bonne mais il en avait quand même une. Alors il voulait savoir. Savoir et recommencer cette relation qui l'avait tant contenté.

- Qui te dit qu'il aurait été dégoûté ? répondit Ron un peu plus calmement que précédemment. L'ai-je été moi ? T'ais-je abandonné quand tu me l'as dit ? Non, alors pourquoi lui l'aurait fait ? Il aurait compris. Il l'aurait accepté. Et il t'aurait aidé, mieux que moi sans doute parce qu'il t'aimait. Il t'aimait vraiment Harry, ça se voyait quand il te regardait, c'était comme si tu étais la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.

Blaise sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que Ron exposait en quelques mots ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun au moment de Poudlard. Et ce qu'il ressentait encore maintenant pour le jeune Potter. A cette époque, il n'avait eu le temps de lui dire qu'une seule et unique fois qu'il l'aimait, au moment de l'orgasme, juste avant la bataille finale. Mais même s'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup dit à voix haute, il le ressentait au plus profond de son cœur et tout son être le hurlait en permanence. Harry faisait parti de lui pour toujours, et à jamais. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer aujourd'hui.

- C'est trop tard maintenant… souffla ce dernier, un sanglot étouffé dans la voix.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, assena Ron, durement.

Trop durement pour Blaise qui les écoutait. Harry semblait bouleversé par ce que son ami lui disait. Peut-être le méritait-il, se dit-il, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de ne pas apprécier le Harry fragile qui tremblait et parlait avec des sanglots pleins la voix.

- Je… je pouvais pas, Ron. Je pouvais pas, répéta le Survivant en laissant les pleurs prendre possession de son être.

Il y eut des mouvements, des bruits de vêtements, Blaise se demanda ce que faisait Ron face à la détresse de son ami. Lui-même devait serrer fortement la mâchoire pour ne pas surgir derrière ce mur et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Tu as porté trop longtemps ce fardeau, Harry.

Blaise dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Les sourcils froncés de nouveau d'incompréhension, il hésita à montrer sa présence. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, Ron réconfortait son ami et ce devait être lui à sa place. C'était lui qui devait le serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchoter que tout irait bien, maintenant.

- Je pouv… je pouvais pas, répéta Harry comme un mantra.

- Je sais, approuva à voix basse Ron dans un soupir. Je sais.

Un long silence s'en suivit, lourd de secret. Mal à l'aise, Blaise se demanda s'il devait faire demi-tour et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant sa curiosité lui criait d'attendre, que la suite répondrait à toutes ses questions. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyé contre le mur. Et il attendit, en silence, la suite des révélations.

- Je maintiens cependant que tu aurais dû le dire à Mione. C'est de plus en plus dur de lui cacher cela.

- Elle m'aurait obligé à aller voir les médicomages, gémit Harry.

Rapidement, Blaise redressa la tête, les sens en alertes. Médicomages ? Harry était-il malade ? L'avait-il quitté parce que c'était une maladie incurable et qu'il allait mourir ? Oh Salazar ! Ce ne pouvait pas être cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait perdre Harry pour toujours. Il n'y survivrait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il avait besoin de sa présence sur cette Terre. Besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait le croiser au détour d'une ruelle.

- Et elle aurait eu raison… J'aurais dû te forcer à aller à Sainte Mangouste…

- Tu l'as fais, sourit le Sauveur.

- Mais tu es tellement têtu que tu n'as même pas bougé un pouce.

N'y tenant plus, Blaise surgit de derrière le mur, les mains tremblantes. Devant lui, Ron tenait contre son torse, le petit brun qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Le nez enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule du rouquin, ses épaules tressautaient légèrement informant Blaise qu'il devait être en train de pleurer. Faisant fi de sa jalousie grandissante, il se racla la gorge montrant sa présence.

- Il est temps que tu m'expliques, Harry, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Le susnommé sursauta, s'éloigna de son meilleur ami et le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se débiner une nouvelle fois, l'ex-Serpentard l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna dans la demeure de Draco. Il capta rapidement le sourire soulagé de Ron avant de disparaître dans le dédale de couloir. Sur leur chemin, une tête blonde sortit de la cuisine, Blaise n'y fit pas attention et continua en traînant son fardeau qui se débattait un peu.

- Troisième porte à gauche, cria Draco une fois qu'ils furent passés devant lui.

Ne le remerciant pas, Blaise commença à montrer les marches presque deux par deux, tellement il était pressé d'avoir ces explications. Harry avait arrêté de gigoter quand leur hôte avait hurlé où se trouvait sa chambre et paraissait bien pâle maintenant. Sans attendre, le noir ouvrit à toute volée la porte et envoya, doucement mais fermement, son amour au milieu de la pièce avant de fermer le battant de bois et de le verrouiller d'un sort. Après avoir ajouté un sort d'insonorité, il se tourna vers le brun qui se triturait les mains.

- Je veux savoir.

- Je sais mais je…

- Arrête ! ordonna Blaise en faisant un pas vers lui. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça maintenant. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu pars. Arrête de fuir et de te donner des excuses !

Harry recula, les sourcils froncés. Enfin – enfin ! – il revoyait les flammes qui avaient jadis brûlé dans ses deux émeraudes qui étaient devenues bien ternes. Blaise retint un sourire en voyant son si beau regard se mettre à briller comme avant la bataille finale.

- Je ne fuis pas ! Je n'ai jamais fuis ! J'ai fais ça pour te protéger !

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé, j'avais besoin de toi !

Tristement, il vit le regard de son vis-à-vis se remplir de larmes à l'emploi du passé. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout, que le voile se lève enfin sur tous ces mystères. Même si c'était difficile de voir Harry ainsi, si démuni, si triste, si désespéré.

- J'ai besoin de réponses !

- Pourquoi ? chuchota le brun, la tête baissée.

Pris de court, Blaise dut réfléchir un long moment. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ces réponses ? Pour tourner la page ? Pour pouvoir aimer comme il l'avait aimé, comme il l'aimait encore ? Pour reprendre à zéro et recommencer à vivre ? Pour… pour…

- Parce que je t'aime toujours, souffla-t-il tout doucement, plus très sûr de lui.

Et il l'était. Habituellement. Salazar ! Tous les Serpentard étaient sûr d'eux, sauf quand ils tombaient amoureux. De ses yeux, il avait vu leur grand prince et accessoirement son meilleur ami, trembler d'incertitude quand cela avait un rapport avec Théo. Il l'avait vu avoir peur à l'abri des regards des autres. Il avait écouté tous ses doutes, en silence et sans faire de remarque.

Devant lui, Harry releva prestement la tête et le regarda avec ce qui semblait être de l'espoir dans les yeux. Puis il se détourna, semblant se rappeler pourquoi il était parti. Le long de ses flancs, Blaise serra ses mains en deux poings.

- Moi… moi aussi, hésita l'ex-Gryffondor. Mais je peux pas…

- Arrête avec ça ! Et dis-moi, au nom de Merlin !

- Je vais te dégoûter…

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

L'hésitation se lisait sur le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis. Presque au ralentit, le héro du monde sorcier leva ses deux mains couvertes de cuirs jusqu'à son pull. Il déglutit fortement avant de passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Blaise put alors voir qu'en-dessous il portait un tee-shirt noir, moulant, légèrement échancré au niveau de col. Echancrure qui lui permit de voir la peau de son torse.

Au dernier moment, l'ex-Serpentard retint un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas dégoûté, juste… effrayé. Le peu de peau qu'il vit était aussi noir que le charbon. Se demandant ce que cela pouvait être, il attendit qu'Harry enlève son tee-shirt.

Le silence pesant s'épaissit un peu plus quand plus aucun bout de tissu ne recouvrit le torse du plus petit. Blaise ne pouvait faire autrement que de fixer la peau brunie et noire par endroit. De longues marques zébraient la peau autrefois douce et délicate du jeune homme. Elles entouraient son torse, disparaissaient sous son pantalon, montaient jusqu'à son cou et descendaient sur ces bras. Elles semblaient être partout, encerclant le corps mince et marquant la peau pâle.

En relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'Harry attendait, visiblement anxieux de sa réaction. Il portait toujours ses gants en cuirs qui maintenant avaient une toute autre explication pour Blaise.

- Tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

C'était la première chose qui lui soit venu à l'esprit. Et pourtant, il y avait des dizaines d'autres questions qui tournaient dans sa tête maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment t'es-tu fait cela ? As-tu mal ? Mais pour le moment, une seule chose comptait : Harry allait-il mourir ?

- Je… Je crois pas…

La conversation qu'il avait espionnée plutôt lui revint en mémoire. Harry n'avait pas été chez le médicomage. Comment pourrait-il savoir s'il allait mourir ou pas ?

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Blaise se rapprocha de lui. Il… il avait envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le désirait. Et au diable, le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il était là maintenant et il l'aimait toujours.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Le jour de la bataille finale, raconta Harry en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser son regard. Juste avant de mourir Voldemort a réussi à envoyer un sort qui m'a touché. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Quand il est mort, j'ai… j'avais ça sur le torse. Ce n'était pas si horrible à ce moment là, seulement une marque noire de la taille d'un poing mais je ne pouvais pas te faire face. Même si… j'en mourrais d'envie.

A l'aide d'un doigt, Blaise tourna délicatement le visage de son amour vers lui pour enfin croiser son regard vers, pleins d'incertitudes.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me rejeter, je t'aurais aidé.

- Je t'aurais dégoûté, répliqua Harry.

N'y tenant plus, le basané attrapa entre ses mains puissantes le visage du brun et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que tendu au début, Harry passa rapidement les bras autour du cou de Blaise et répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Collé l'un contre l'autre, ils redécouvrirent l'effet du corps de l'autre contre le leur.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, chuchota Blaise quand il s'éloigna de cette bouche tentatrice.

Front contre front, ils recherchaient leur souffle, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je suis horrible, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux.

Blaise embrassa sa tempe et colla son bassin contre lui pour lui montrer l'étendu de son désir. Harry gémit.

- Tu es beau et je te désir toujours autant.

Embrassant tout ce qui était à sa porter, il descendit dans le cou de son amour pour retrouver tous les points sensibles qu'il avait – jadis – découvert.

- Comment peux-tu oublier ce que je t'ai fait ?

Soudainement, Blaise stoppa ses mouvements et s'éloigna en le maintenant à bout de bras. Le regardant bien dans les yeux, il lui expliqua d'une voix sérieuse et ferme qui fit frissonner Harry.

- Je n'oublie pas, Harry. Ce que tu m'as fait, m'a fait énormément souffrir. Mais tu avais tes raisons et je les accepte même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as éloigné de la sorte. J'aurais pu t'aider.

Il aurait tellement voulu le faire. Etre à ces côtés à tout moment et l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ça n'avait pas du être facile de voir cette marque recouvrir son corps au fils des jours sans que personne ne sache rien et découvrir le matin une nouvelle partie marquée. Blaise aurait dû être là. Harry aurait dû lui donner une chance d'être là.

- Je me demande juste si tu m'aimes vraiment, dit-il tristement en s'éloignant un peu plus. Tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en moi, en mon amour, si tu pensais que j'allais te quitter à cause de ça.

En face de lui, Harry secoua vivement la tête et l'empêcha de reculer en posant sa main recouverte de cuir sur son bras. Blaise regarda un instant cette main sans rien dire.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Je ne voulais juste pas… t'imposer ça.

- Tu aurais dû me demander, me donner une chance de pouvoir rester. Tu m'as simplement rejeté.

- Je suis désolé.

Gardant de nouveau le silence, Blaise attendit patiemment la suite des événements. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le premier pas une nouvelle fois. Si Harry voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, qu'ils essayent de renouer une relation alors il devait le montrer, le prouver. Lui ne ferait rien. Toutes les cartes étaient dans les mains du brun.

- Je t'aime Blaise, répondit Harry à son appel silencieux. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Je t'aimerais toujours. Alors est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi et de mon corps décharné ? rajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Merde ! Comment pouvait-il résister à ce sourire ? Rapidement, il combla la distance et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'ex-Gryffondor. Oui, il était faible. Mais il n'était qu'un homme face à l'homme de sa vie.

- Je t'accepte, toi tout entier. Je t'aime aussi.

Il eu juste le temps de voir un sourire heureux s'épanouir sur les lèvres de son amour avant de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. D'un bras puissant passer sous les cuisses d'Harry, il le souleva et le brun croisa rapidement ses jambes sur ses hanches. Il le plaqua presque violemment contre la porte et déposa une ribambelle de baiser sur la peau délicate de son cou. Sous le traitement délicieux, Harry ne put que gémir.

- Ne m'abandonne plus, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe.

- Jamais, répondit Harry en enfonçant délicieusement ses doigts dans sa peau sous le désir.

Il donna un coup de bassin, faisant rencontrer leurs sexes érigés à travers leurs pantalons. C'était trop bon. Même s'ils étaient encore habillés, c'était déjà tellement mieux que lorsque ce n'était pas Harry. Avec sa langue, il lécha la peau tendre. Il sentit l'autre frissonner dans ces bras. Et c'était jouissif de voir que son amour perdait pied sous ses caresses. Encore.

Souriant tout contre sa peau, Blaise prit entre ses doigts le mamelon durci, caressa du bout des doigts la marque noire qui s'enroulait autour du morceau de chair. Son esprit embrumé de désir se demanda quand même si au lieu de faire l'amour, il ne devait pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Cependant, juste à ce moment là, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur un long gémissement qui fit frissonner Blaise. Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi bandant, pensa-t-il en effleurant encore le téton. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des différentes marques brunies, les effleurant, les caressant.

- Ce n'est pas contagieux, souffla Harry qui avait remarqué son obsession. Mais je comprendrais, si tu ne veux pas les toucher.

C'était tellement ridicule que Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Que faisait-il depuis toute à l'heure ? Avait-il réellement l'air dégoûté ? Harry avait-il si peu confiance en lui, en son corps ? Pourtant, une part de lui fut légèrement soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas contagieux. Cela faisait-il de lui un mauvais amour ? Un méchant type qui ne pensait qu'à lui ?

Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux, le ramenant au présent. Il releva les yeux vers le brun qui ne le quittait pas du regard. En douceur, Harry se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la tempe, le front. Quand leur lèvre se scellèrent, Blaise n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'amour et de tendresse. Chamboulé, il passa amoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres serrées de son amant. Quand ce dernier laissa le passage, leur deux langues se mélangèrent dans un fabuleux ballet.

Sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres une seconde, il le porta jusqu'au lit. Après l'y avoir déposé, l'ex-Serpentard s'éloigna le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt avant de repartir à la conquête de la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui lui avait tellement manqué. Descendant dans le cou d'Harry, il passa sa main le long du torse marqué jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon.

- Je veux te toucher, susurra-t-il en faisant sauter le bouton. Partout. Absolument partout. Ne te cache pas, Harry. Je veux te sentir tout contre moi, ton corps épousant le mien à la perfection, tes lèvres sur ma peau, contre mon sex…

Harry le coupa presque violemment en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant et empoigna le sexe érigé, le brun lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La respiration de ce dernier se fit rapidement saccadée au fur et à mesure de ses coups de poignet. Il sentait qu'Harry n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il sourit. Ce qu'il adorait voir son amour se perdre dans les limbes du désir et qu'il s'abandonne complètement entre ses bras. Accélérant les mouvements de sa main, il ne quitta pas un moment le visage crispé de jouissance de son petit-ami.

Mais alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait céder à l'orgasme, le brun le surprit en le faisant basculer d'un coup de rein. A califourchon sur les hanches du basané, Harry sourit et claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître tous leurs vêtements. Blaise eu juste le temps de voir une nouvelle marque apparaître sur son cou avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux en laissant échapper un long gémissement.

Sexe contre sexe, Harry bougea lentement tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il allait le rendre fou. Tout son corps semblait en feu. Ne pouvant faire que ça, Blaise leva la main et la passa tendrement sur le dos couvert de son sueur de son amant.

- Blaise, gémit ce dernier. Blaise, s'il-te-plaît…

Il suppliait alors que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Blaise sourit quand il comprit qu'Harry voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il fasse cesser le feu qui les consumait de l'intérieur. Doucement, le basané fit glisser sa main vers le bas jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de ce corps tentateur. Il pressa un doigt contre la barrière de chair et commença presque instantanément un mouvement pour le détendre. Au-dessus de lui, Harry gémissait de façon si indécente qu'il sentait son sexe tressauter en l'entendant.

- Tu aimes ça, chéri ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ça m'avait tellement manqué, souffla Harry, les yeux fermés.

D'un informulé le brun lança un sort de lubrifiant sur les doigts de son amant qui en ajouta un dans l'antre étroit de l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Moi aussi, Harry. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Oh mon amour ! gémit-il, la tête en arrière quand il toucha _le_ point sensible en lui. Plus ! Plus, je t'en supplie ! Blaise !

Devant l'abandon total de son amant, Blaise ne put que sourire en enfonçant un peu plus profondément ses doigts en se rappelant la jouissance qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans ce corps trop maigre.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour moi, Harry, bébé ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à me recevoir ?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui !

- Alors viens ! Je suis tout à toi, chéri.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il écarta les deux mains. Harry empoigna son sexe et s'empala dessus sans autre forme de procès. Un long et profond gémissement envahit la chambre, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment. Puis l'ex-Gryffondor donna un coup de bassin.

- Oh Merlin ! souffla-t-il en effectuant un nouveau mouvement. C'est tellement bon.

Blaise ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. La sensation d'être enfin à sa place, entouré par les chairs chaudes et étroites. C'était jouissif. Harry montait et descendait sur sa hampe dressée, menant la danse. Le rythme lent fit monter progressivement le plaisir mais ressemblait à une délicieuse torture pour Blaise qui se laissait faire.

Il sentit contre ses jambes les pieds fin le caresser tout en douceur. Les repliant un peu pour pouvoir prendre appuie sur le matelas, l'ex-Serpentard donna un puissant coup de hanche qui fit écarquiller les yeux de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

- Oh Blaise ! Recommence ! Refais ça !

- Avec plaisir, bébé.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, il donna ne puissant coup de bassin. D'abord doucement. Puis de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements deviennent de véritables coups de butoirs qui arrachèrent des cris de la part d'Harry. Il passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux noirs poissés de sueur, la posa sur la joue rougie par l'excitation. Harry s'appuya dessus, embrassa sa paume en allant à la rencontre de son amant. Leur peau claquait délicieusement dans une frénésie qui leur coupait le souffle.

- Plus fort ! Encore !

Blaise continua ses mouvements, toujours plus profond, toujours plus fort. Il ne voulait pas craquer le premier et jouir avant son amant mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Harry le compressait, l'enserrait agréablement. Et il sentait l'orgasme montrer en lui.

Heureusement pour lui, le brun se libéra sans même s'être touché, la prostate malmenée. Les chaires se contractèrent convulsivement autour de lui pendant qu'Harry se déversait en longs jets brûlants sur son torse. Et alors que l'ex-Gryffondor s'écroulait sur son corps, Blaise se délivra. Son râle se répercuta dans la pièce. Sa semence envahit l'intérieur du brun. La magie envahit la pièce, l'air devint lourd chargé de pouvoir.

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme si foudroyant. Le menton contre le haut du crâne de son compagnon, il ne chercha pas à sortir du corps alangui de son amant. Il se trouvait bien là. A sa place.

Dans un état post-orgasmique, il dessina paresseusement des arabesques invisibles sur son dos, remarquant vaguement qu'ici aussi de longues traînées de noir profanaient sa peau. Elles semblaient même avoir pris de l'ampleur depuis tout à l'heure. Fronçant les sourcils, Blaise observa une marque brunie disparaître dans la chevelure brune.

- Harry, appela-t-il doucement quand sa respiration fut calmée.

Basculant sur le côté, il se retira doucement du cocon que formait l'intérieur du Sauveur. Il frissonna puis se redressa pour observer son amant. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sur le dos, Harry avait les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, Blaise n'aurait pas paniqué, pensant qu'il se reposait après l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais les marques noires et brunes qui jusqu'ici ne maculaient que son torse, ses bras et ses jambes, s'étaient développées sur son visage. Plus une parcelle de peau ne portait pas ces marques. De tout son corps.

- Harry, répéta-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule.

Comment un moment si fantastique avait-il pu virer au cauchemar ainsi ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, surtout pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il l'aimait, par Salazar !

Bien que la panique prenait rapidement possession de son corps, Blaise prit le temps de passer un pantalon et de recouvrir son amour de son boxer. Le prenant dans ses bras façon marié, il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, trop occupé qu'il était à se rendre compte qu'Harry ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon dans son étreinte.

Tout en descendant l'escalier, il ne put que crier à l'aide :

- Ron !

.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

.

Blaise faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry était avec les médicomages depuis dix longues heures et il n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller le voir. Les médicomages ne cessaient d'entrer et de sortir de sa chambre à l'étage du _Service de pathologie des sortilèges_.

Dans un coin, Ron réconfortait sa petite-amie qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pansy, Théo et étrangement Neville paraissaient maîtres d'eux-mêmes, bien qu'ils soient plus pâles qu'habituellement. Ils restaient tous assis, là, à attendre.

Depuis cinq heures déjà Blaise n'arrivait plus à rester assis. L'inquiétude, la crainte et la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant qu'Harry allait peut-être mourir, l'obligeaient à bouger en se morfondant dans ses sombres pensées.

Draco les avait quitté sept heures plus tôt pour faire il ne savait quoi. Sans explication, il avait quitté l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière. Même si d'autres choses le préoccupaient, Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçu que son meilleur ami les abandonne dans un moment pareil.

- Je vais aller voir s'il y a du nouveau, déclara Théo en s'éclipsant pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait leur dire les avancés.

Ça ne servait à rien. Blaise y avait été un bon nombre de fois pour à chaque fois se faire remettre gentiment à sa place. _Les médicomages viendraient dès qu'ils le pourraient. Ils seraient les premiers prévenus. Il fallait attendre_. Foutaises ! Il ne voulait pas attendre ici, il voulait être à côté de son amour, pas dans une salle d'attente trop blanche et insignifiante.

N'y tenant plus, il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur en face de lui, s'attirant des cris d'Hermione. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle crie ou qu'elle pleure. Il ne voyait plus que sa tristesse, sa douleur face à cette possible perte. Dans sa tête tournait encore et encore l'image d'Harry recouvert de marques, respirant difficilement.

- Blaise, ça ne sert à rien, dit Pansy simplement.

Elle s'était levée et pressait doucement sa main froide sur son avant bras. Il regarda un instant cette main avant de se détourner et d'aller s'installer contre un mur, le plus loin possible des autres. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, peu désireux qu'on le voit si démuni mais n'ayant plus la force de maintenir un quelconque masque.

Une éternité plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ne relevant pas la tête, Blaise se concentra pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler même si elles s'agglutinaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Il fit fi des mouvements autour de lui ainsi que des voix graves qui n'arrivaient que dans une sorte de bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Son sang battait fortement au niveau de ses tempes. La fatigue et l'inquiétude l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

- Blaise ? demanda une voix cristalline, généralement si froide et si traînante.

Il releva les yeux. Draco se trouvait accroupi en face de lui, le regardant avec compassion. Il posa une main délicate sur son genou et pressa pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Il est sauvé, Blaise. Harry est sauvé.

- Quoi ?

Etait-ce vrai ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Harry, sourit son meilleur ami. Il est sauvé.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Blaise sentit poindre un large sourire sur ses lèvres sèches. Finalement les larmes se mirent à couler. Mais pas des larmes de tristesses. Des larmes de soulagement et de joie. Harry était sauvé. Alors tout irait bien maintenant.

Draco se releva prestement, lissa son vêtement et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, maintenant. Le médicomage veut s'entretenir avec toi.

Il glissa sa propre main à la peau sombre dans celle pâle de l'aristocrate, se redressa et partit d'un pas chancelant vers la chambre qu'on lui indiqua. A l'intérieur, tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux pour Blaise qui ne supportait pas le silence.

Draco le mena vers une femme rousse qui paraissait bien fatiguée. Elle lui sourit mais il n'y fit pas attention. Tout son être était tourné vers l'être qui gisait dans le lit au centre de la pièce. Harry avait encore les yeux fermés et les traînés noires recouvraient toujours tout son corps. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. A ces côtés, un homme tout en noir pressait une fiole contre les lèvres brunies du malade. Severus Snape.

Il croisa vaguement le regard onyx de son ancien professeur avant que la médicomage ne se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Je suis le médicomage-en-chef, Miriam Strout, se présenta-t-elle.

- Venez-en au faits, Médicomage-en-chef Strout, la rappela à l'ordre Draco avant qu'il n'ait plus dire quoi que ce soit.

La femme ne sembla pas se vexer de l'intervention du blond. Elle continua, en allant cette fois-ci à l'essentiel.

- Nous avons trouvé ce qu'avait Monsieur Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, il a été touché par un sort de magie noire. C'est un très vieux sort. En fait, il compresse la magie de la victime, l'empêchant de circuler dans le corps et de régénéré les cellules. Les marques noires et brunies qui recouvrent son corps sont, par conséquence, le témoignage que son corps pourri doucement.

Blaise frissonna devant les explications.

- Mais, je l'ai vu utiliser la magie, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en mettant de côté le dégoût qui montait en lui.

- Effectivement, et c'est pour cela qu'il est dans cet état. Telle qu'elle était compressée, sa magie aurait pu le faire vivre encore trente ans mais chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait les années diminuaient progressivement. Plus il utilisait la magie, plus ses cellules avaient du mal à se régénérées. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'est encore irréversible, leur apprit la rouquine. Le maître des potions Severus Snape ici présent a fabriqué la potion qui sauvera votre ami.

Attrapant adroitement la main de Draco, il la pressa doucement pour le remercier d'avoir été voir Snape aussi vite. Soulagé, il regarda Harry, toujours endormi et Snape qui lui faisait boire le liquide qui le sauverait.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, annonça Strout. Nous le garderons en observation deux semaines et si tout va bien, il pourra rentrer chez lui. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que la convalescence ne se fera pas sans douleur, la voie est longue pour reconstruire des cellules. Il aura besoin de calme et de soutien…

- Il en aura, promit Blaise.

Il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour et ce n'était pas un sort qui les séparerait. Harry aurait le calme, le soutien et tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin. Et plus encore.

- Je n'en doutais pas un instant, sourit-elle. Je vais aller rassurer vos amis, vous pouvez rester avec lui, si vous le désirez.

- Merci.

Sur un dernier signe de la tête, elle quitta la chambre. Blaise pressa une nouvelle fois la main de son meilleur ami avant de le lâcher et de s'avancer vers le lit. Snape le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. En arrière plan, il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Draco mais ne quitta pas un instant le visage noirci de son amour.

- Je vous remercie, Professeur Snape.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, monsieur Zabini, répliqua l'homme en noir de son ton habituellement froid. Et je ne mérite aucuns remerciements. J'ai promis à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher, il y a bien longtemps, de le protéger envers et contre tous. Je lui devais bien ça.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Snape partit dans une envolée de cape et de robes. Blaise le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée. Qui était cette personne a qui il avait promis une telle chose ? Finalement peut-être que la terreur des cachots n'était pas l'homme sans cœur qu'il voulait leur faire croire.

Après avoir attrapé une chaise Blaise s'y installa et attrapa des deux mains celle, inerte, de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il était vivant et bientôt soigné. La vie était moins merdique qu'il l'avait pensé.

- Merci Merlin ! souffla-t-il contre la peau brunie.

Une heure plus tard, Harry commença à bouger. Blaise se tint en alerte jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts s'ouvrent et se fixent sur lui. Un sourire las s'installa sur les lèvres qu'il avait tellement embrassé des heures auparavant.

- Salut, chuchota Harry en serrant un peu sa main.

- Salut, bébé, dit-il soulagé.

Il porta la main à sa bouche, l'embrassa avec dévotion. Son cœur s'allégea en voyant les étincelles qui brillaient dans les orbes émeraudes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'autre d'une voix rauque en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Je te raconterai tout, promis Blaise en se levant. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il s'installa sur le bord du matelas et attendit qu'Harry se pousse un peu pour qu'il s'y allonge. Blaise passa le bras gauche sous la tête brune et posa l'autre bras sur ses hanches. Il l'attira à lui, le serra contre son corps. Emmêlant leurs membres, se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sombre juste au-dessus de l'endroit où son cœur battait. Le basané ferma les yeux de contentement.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Le susnommé sourit et déposa un baiser sur le torse habillé qui le supportait. Fatigué, il se réinstalla contre lui, appréciant le bras puissant qui le maintenait en sécurité.

- Moi aussi, Blaise, moi aussi…

Et il se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres. En sentant la respiration se faire plus profonde et plus régulière, Blaise remercia une nouvelle fois les dieux pour la chance qu'ils leur accordaient. Embrassant le sommet du crâne sous son menton, il se blottit contre la délicieuse chaleur qui se dégageait d'Harry et caressa ses cheveux hirsutes.

Il en était sûr, maintenant, tout irait bien.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple mais comme j'adooooore Blaise, je voulais tenter ! x) N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis !

A bientôt : )

PS : Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur notre site : ardhachip . wix (. com) (/) ardhachip # (sans les espaces bien sûr !)


End file.
